Pandemonium
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU: In a world where female dhampirs have no power nor freedom, Rose is taken in by infamous Moroi Adrian Ivashkov. For what purpose, she has no idea. But then she meets his stoic guardian and suddenly, lack of freedom is the last thing she needs to worry about. -Romitri- R&R?


**Pandemonium **

_Hey guys! So... I read Vampire Academy. Yup. Cried my heart out, got my soul shattered. Damn I loved them so much I had to do a fic. This is AU and rated M because come on, we all love some sexy, sexy times. My first ever shot at a VA fic so... I hope you like it. Reviews would be lovely thank you and I hope you want me to write another chapter! x_

* * *

It's here already, the appointed day. Most fear it, and others look forward to it. I am neither. To be honest, I was angry underneath the surface about it until I was sixteen, but when it was less than a year to go, I grew neutral. With no way out, I accepted it.

But if there was a way out, I would find it. I would take it no matter the consequences. Maybe one day in the future, this will happen. But not yet.

Today was the Assortment. The day we find out which Moroi we're chosen by. Last month, we wrote our Summary. A kind of essay detailing what we are capable of. And our natures in general. Yes, I skimped over my actual nature. Who wanted a stubborn and headstrong dhampir? I'd be tossed away if they knew what I was really like.

Well… that's a lie. No I wouldn't. With my mother's reputation, I was pretty sure Moroi would be squabbling over Janine Hathaway's daughter to see if she took after her mother. I wasn't even sure myself yet.

I just wanted someone decent. Not an old, decrepit _thing _that just wants me for my body. That was the worst scenario, but it happens. Last year a girl was chosen and the stories about what she was made to do were true.

Life sucks, basically, if you're a female dhampir.

We wear black for when we meet our Moroi. My dress was to my ankles, a sweetheart neckline that showed off my assets. But not too much though. I wasn't a slut. I left my arms bare though. You have to. My feet were sporting black heels. They hurt.

"Today could be the last day we ever see each other," my friend Mason Ashford told me as he adjusted his tie. It was strange seeing him in a suit. But it was a good look on him. The ginger hair that was brushed and perfect tonight was smoothed back. He looked so much younger than he actually was. Male dhampirs were lucky. They didn't have to go through this. But on our last day as a sign of respect, they got dressed in their best to see us off.

I wouldn't cry. No. Not for this.

Mason hugged me now, careful not to destroy my hair that was perfect for this evening. I didn't know many people in this place. In the Academy, you just keep to yourself, never really daring to make friends because you both know that one day, you'll both be taken away.

Of course I had friends though, like Mason. And it would hurt like hell to leave him. But it was going to happen. No use crying about it.

"We'll meet again," I assured him with a smile. There was something else about Mason; he loved me. Always had, but no I had never reciprocated. Why? What was the point in falling in love when you were going to be yanked apart?

Mason left and I knew there and then that I wouldn't see him again. Or that if I did, it would be so far into the future.

He sighed lightly, eyes doleful. He suddenly reminded me of a baby deer. I didn't move as he cupped my face into his hands, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips to my forehead. It was such a tender gesture. A gesture of goodbye.

Our paths were no longer crossed, but leading away from each other.

**-Pandemonium-**

We line up in a room adjacent to the entrance hall, sitting down upon the plush red velvet covered seats with our suitcases behind us. The room smells like paint. The walls are usually a soft cream, but now they're a dark gold with red patterns. Strange.

I'm sat between two other dhampir girls. The one on my right has her ankles crossed, back straight and hands clasped in her lap. But I can see them shaking. She's trying to keep it together, keep in control. But it's slipping.

The girl on my left looks like she doesn't care. Honestly, she looks so bored. It's like she's waiting for dinner or something? Foolish girl. That kind of attitude could get you the worst of all people.

It's midnight now. The appointed time.

Time to leave.

We're called out one by one. My name is number thirteen. Wow. What luck I have (!)

I curl my fingers around the handle and dragged it forwards. Damn it was so heavy. Shouldn't have bought those boots last month.

Just before I walk out the door, I sneak a glance at the ones still waiting. They watch me leave. Some have sad expressions, some are blank faced. The girl at the end of the row is crying now. Not quiet ones either, the loud choking sobs that made you shake. It made me feel sick.

I left before the stares could burn a hole through the back of my head. Mentally, I wished them all good luck.

My Moroi wasn't here. Instead, a sleek black car was waiting for me. Rich. This Moroi was rich. There was even a freaking… chauffer? Isn't that what they're called? He smiled when he saw me, dressed in a smart black suit that perfectly fit his lithe. I couldn't tell what he was. Maybe he was human? Or a dhampir. He couldn't be a Moroi. Moroi wouldn't settle for jobs like _chauffeuring._

"Miss. Hathaway, slide into the back," he just told me, reaching for the case. I froze, eyes narrowing suspiciously. He chuckled at my hesitation. "I'm just putting it into the back my dear. No need to panic."

I nodded stiffly, allowing him to open the back door with a single hand until I sat inside, the door shutting. There was a thump as my case was put into the back, and then we were off.

We drove for a while. From the little clock on the dash, it was almost an hour. Only when it hit the hour mark did I ask, "where are we going?"

"The home of Lord Ivashkov."

_Ivashkov? _

Yes. A rich and powerful family indeed I'd been picked up by. To be honest, I was in shock. The queen was an Ivashkov, so I would be in the company of one of her family.

My luck seemed to be getting better. At least, I hoped so.

A pause and I braved asking, "which Ivashkov?"

"Ah, you will see."

And that was it. Not another word was spoken.

I knew when we had arrived, because of the wrought iron gates with the I set into it. So elegant. They opened as we arrived, and closed when we had passed through. It reminded me of a prison in which there was no escape.

The gardens were pitch black when we arrived at almost two in the morning. I was nervous now. So very nervous.

The driver even pulled my case up to front doors. There were two doors that swung out. How very over the top and dramatic. The Ivashkov's truly went all out to impress.

Dark. The air smelt dark, if that was possible. It was almost damp. Then again, it had been raining. Petrichor. The smell of the ground after rain had fallen. There were goosebumps lining my arms as I walked through the doors and into my new home.

It was everything I'd imagine from an Ivashkov. Lavish furniture and sublime paintings everywhere. It was like walking through the years gone by with the rich tapestries. I kept getting my heels stuck in the thick golden carpet. Goddamn. The temptation to take them off and walk through the halls was so strong I almost did it. Until we reached the bottom step of the wide marble staircase that led to the upper levels. There was a figure stood there, incredibly tall and imposing. He wasn't a servant. No servant could look like that.

He was… hot. Really hot. With dark eyes framed by equally as dark long hair, he was like a dark prince. A dark prince in a leather… duster. Yes they were called that I was sure. He was staring at me with his eyes almost bored. When we stopped before him, he even sounded it as he went, "at last." There was a Russian thing about him, and his voice confirmed it. Yes he was Russian.

The chauffer squirmed uncomfortably. "The traffic was a little bad. My apologies, it was not my intention to make Miss. Hathaway late." A pause and I just watched, transfixed as the hot guy turned away, walking up the marble steps. A flash of silver caught my eye as he went. A stake. Sharp and deadly. This guy was a dhampir, and a guardian at that. He gave off this sense of _power. _Like he'd been in too many wars.

"Who is he?" I asked the chauffer quietly as I hung back, ignoring his quiet grunts as he heaved my case up the steps while trying not to scratch it. What would happen if he did that? Would he get beheaded?

Damn my imagination sometimes.

He actually laughed at me. "That is Dimitri Belikov."

The name meant nothing to me. It must have been obvious, for he elaborated with, "he's a guardian, Miss. Hathaway. Lord Ivashkov's guardian. One of the best. And let me say, I've seen him kill Strigoi. He has a reputation that is well earned and deserved. I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him. He's terrifying."

Wow. The guy made Dimitri sound like a god. Maybe he was one. I didn't really care to be honest. I felt… how did I feel? Miserable. That was a good one. I just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep. Get this dress off. Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable. I wanted to borrow Dimitri's duster and wrap it around me so there was no flesh on show. Cold shivers shot down my spine.

"You can go now," Dimitri told the driver now. I jumped at his voice. It was so… strong. Laced with demand and authority. "Take Miss. Hathaway's possessions to her room. I'm taking her to Adrian."

_Adrian Ivashkov. _That name… it rang a bell at the back of my mind, but I couldn't recall why. The driver left. I didn't even know his name.

"How long have you been his guardian?" I asked Dimitri as we walked along the corridor. I thought he was ignoring me for a start, but then he replied with his tone casual, "since I graduated." He didn't elaborate. When he had graduated, I had no idea. But he was older than me. Five years, maybe more.

Dimitri stopped before a dark oak door now, not even bothering to knock as he pushed them open. I hurried after him, not wanting to lag behind. But then he stopped dead and I crashed into his back. As I steadied myself, all I heard was Dimitri saying "ah, you have company."

I didn't see Adrian Ivashkov for a start. But what I did see was the back of the girl straddling his hips as he sat upon the sofa pushed against the wall. Dear god that dress she was wearing was so short I could probably see her underwear if I looked closer. Well, if she had any on. From how heated they had both probably been intending on getting, I was prepared to bet she wasn't. Her hair was thick and blonde, spilling down her back in a cascade of honey curls. The dress itself strapless. She very nearly squealed as she clambered off his lap, and I finally saw him at last.

Adrian Ivashkov wasn't old. He wasn't ugly either. In a few words, he was hot like Dimitri. Young and sexy. And he was shirtless. He sat there sprawled almost, the waistband of his jeans dipping low. They were black and expensive looking. Probably tailored to fit him perfectly. The joys of being rich.

He had a great body. I looked twice at it before staring into his face. I was half expecting him to be angry at being interrupted, but those eyes, deep dark emerald eyes were amused. "You have the best timing in the world," he aimed at Dimitri, getting to his feet with a light groan. I averted my eyes as he buttoned up the front of his jeans. Hell, I hadn't even noticed they had been open before that.

"Well I hardly knew you had a visitor," I heard Dimitri reply. He didn't sound disapproving, and damn he had to be older than Adrian. Adrian was nearer my age, maybe?

"Oh well," Adrian sighed heavily, not sounding bothered. He ran a hand through messy chestnut hair before finally turning his attention to me. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, messing that hair of his up further.

"Darling," he aimed at the girl he'd been with, tone light. "Go wait in the bedroom while I sort this mess out."

Wait. Was I the mess in question? Charming.

She shot me an annoyed look before leaving. Someone was getting laid tonight anyway.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," he mused, taking a step towards me. Adrian just stared for a moment before cocking his head, glancing up and down at me. He cocked a brow. "You look more beautiful than your photos. They don't do you justice."

"Excuse me?" I just scowled, hoping he now thought I looked ugly. Everyone looked ugly when they scowled like I had just done.

"Don't scowl like that," Adrian very nearly tutted. "Little dhampir, your face may stay that way one day."

Great. He was playing with me.

"Why am I here?" I demanded now, knowing I was out of line. Bang out of line. Adrian raised a hand and twirled a piece of hair around a finger. Urgh. I didn't want to know where they might have been. The mere idea was making me nauseous.

"Well," he started, flexing his fingers as if they were stiff beforehand. "I want a female guardian you see. All the male ones. No offence Dimitri but you're not exactly good at blending in at parties."

Dimitri just cocked a brow. It looked cool. He didn't say anything though. I wanted him to get on Adrian's case and say something back, but he never did.

"Seems a waste," Adrian continued. "They train you girls up to be guardian's, and next to none of you actually get to do it. Don't you want to be a guardian? You're Janine's daughter. There's some good blood there, it's why I picked you."

"I-" I didn't know what I wanted. "I don't know what to say."

Adrian shrugged and I could tell the conversation was over for tonight. "Think about it," he just told me now. "Tell me tomorrow what your decision is."

"What if I say No?" I asked stiffly. To be honest, I didn't want to know the answer. Adrian didn't even hesitate as he replied, "then I won't force you. I'm not a monster Rose. You have potential, though. I want you to take advantage of it. Dimitri here will be teaching you, training you if you agree. You'll be partners."

It was like… I was free. We were bound, Adrian and I. He was the one who held my contract that meant he owned me. Damn it made me sound like a slave, and maybe I was one. But to him, I was a… person? An individual? That was rare. I didn't want to count my chickens before they hatched, but… I might grow to like it here. As long as Adrian never changed his mind concerning how much freedom I had.

"You're worried," Adrian mused now. Maybe the conversation wasn't over just yet. "I'm not going to bite you Rose. Well…"

Yeah. I understood the double meaning. Thanks so much.

"You try it," I warned him, hands curling into fists at my sides. Wow, how fast my mood had changed. I didn't know what to think, or feel. Could I trust Adrian? Or anyone in this place?

I didn't think I could.

"Show her to her room," Adrian sighed now, aiming his words at Dimitri. "I have a little blonde distraction waiting for me."

"Use a condom (!)" I muttered under my breath as he passed. Adrian actually snorted with laughter, chuckling out at me, "I like you Rose. Sleep well, we'll talk tomorrow."

When he was gone, I looked up at Dimitri. And literally. "What now comrade?" I asked, almost bitterly. "Do you have a blonde distraction waiting for you as well? I'm sure I could find my room by myself." Wow. Just listening to myself was making me realize just how on the defensive I was.

He didn't rise to my challenge, simply saying, "come on. I'll show you your room."

Dimitri led me through the maze of seemingly endless golden carpeted corridors until we reached a new mahogany door. My case was outside it.

"My room is opposite if you need anything," he told me as I placed a hand upon the shiny brass knob. "Or if I'm on patrol, or out, just wander around. You'll bump into someone soon enough."

I nodded, wide awake. If I ever dropped off to sleep, it would be a miracle. "Thanks."

Dimitri turned away and walked off back down the corridor. Then he was gone.

My room was lavish like the rest of the place. Obviously a guest room before it had been given to me. There was a freaking four poster bed. I mean… jackpot. Major jackpot. There was even a small balcony outside where you could sit and have a cup of tea or something on a chair with a little table. The room was good sized and the walls cream. The carpet was gold. Again. So much gold it was going to get annoying.

I dragged my case over to the side of the bed, switching on the lamp that was set into the wall just above the bed. It was shaped like a teardrop, but amber in colour. I turned off the main light, the small chandelier going dark. The only light in the room was from the lamp now.

The black dress stayed on as I slipped between the dark brown covers, switching the lamp off so the room was bathed in darkness. Tired. I did feel tired now.

Half an hour later, thinking too much about Adrian Ivashkov, Dimitri Belikov and my new life, I let sleep claim me.

**-Review :D**


End file.
